


Lazo Inquebrantable

by Nimata_beroya (Mare9548)



Series: Las aventuras del Clan Mudhorn [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Collection of missing scenes headcanons and different povs, Father-Son Relationship, Force-Sensitive Din Djarin, Gen, Inconsistent posting, More tags will be added as fic progresses, My intention is writing short chapters, Spanish Translation, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), and din heartbroken alone and the essentially the ruler of mandalore, and i might (big might)add more with i want to happen in season 3, don't expect much change from canon, i know myself and my tendency to write and write and w, i managed that with the first but promise nothing with rest, i'll write one chapter per episode and i might add some in between, when seasons 1 & 2 are covered grogu will be still gone
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Nimata_beroya
Summary: La vida de Din Djarin, beroya de la enclustre mandaloriano en Nevarro, da un vuelco en el momento en que acepta el encargo del cliente.  La presa que busca es como ninguna otra que haya cazado antes.  No espera formar un vínculo para toda la vida, ni las cosas que está dispuesto a hacer para proteger al niño.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Series: Las aventuras del Clan Mudhorn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590256
Kudos: 2





	Lazo Inquebrantable

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sandawuni Va Umtidagir (Unbreakable Bond)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255641) by [Nimata_beroya (Mare9548)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Nimata_beroya). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas en Arvala-7 van de manera diferente a lo que Din esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola queridos!
> 
> Parece que si ocurren milagros navideños. Estoy de regreso con un nuevo fic (y un nuevo seudónimo para el contenido de Star Wars. Tengo algunas otras cosas por venir). La temporada 2 de The Mandalorian me dejó alucinando y me dejó sedienta de más sobre los miembros del clan mudhorn. Así que estoy volviendo a ver la serie desde el principio y pensé en escribir sobre mi momentos favoritos de cada episodio.
> 
> Me gusta que el headcanon de Din sea sensible a la Fuerza, por lo que lo es en esta historia, pero como por lo debajito, ya que en su cuenta de midichlorians es realmente baja. La Fuerza se manifiesta en él más como algo intuitivo y no en habilidades más obvias. Sé que en canon la cantidad de midis y lo grandiosas que son las habilidades de los usuarios de la Fuerza no siempre están correlacionadas, pero por el bien de mi historia, ese es el caso de Din. ¿De acuerdo? ¡Okay!
> 
> Mantengo las cosas en esta historia muy cerca del canon, así que no esperen cambios importantes, ni siquiera para el final de la temporada 2. Soy uno de los pocas a la que le ENCANTO (incluso si me rompe el corazón y me hace llorar cada vez que lo veo). Si mi musa se porta bien y es buena conmigo, podría continuar agregando más capítulos una vez que haya escrito el correspondiente a "The Rescue" y explorar lo que podría / quiero que suceda en la temporada 3. Pero no estoy haciendo promesas.
> 
> Espero que disfrutes leyendo mi historia. Si es así, me encantaría escucharlo en los comentarios. Esos y los kudos son muy apreciados.
> 
> PD: ¡Felices fiestas a todos!

En retrospectiva, Din nunca podría haber imaginado que este trabajo cambiaría tanto su vida. Pero debería haberlo sabido al escuchar esa energía sin nombre, ese sexto sentido que lo golpea de vez en cuando. Cuando era niño, estaba más en sintonía con ella, pero después del ataque de los droides en Aq Vetina que mató a sus padres y fue acogido por los mandalorianos, el vínculo se desvaneció casi por completo. Solo suele resurgir en sus momentos más terribles para darle la ventaja necesaria para salir de la muerte segura.

Sin embargo, desde que Din aceptó cazar esta presa para el Imperial, la sensación punzante en su pecho regresó con venganza y ha sido constante. Cuanto más se acerca a la presa, más fuerte se vuelve. Es como si tuviera un fob de rastreo interno para su objetivo.

Su energía interior arde más brillante que nunca en el momento en que abre la cápsula. Choca con otra, mucho más fuerte e incandescente. Sin estar preparado para el roze de poderes, Din tropieza hacia atrás. Su asombro se duplica al darse cuenta de que el objetivo que tenía la tarea de encontrar es una pequeña criatura: un niño.

El conocimiento le afecta en mala manera a muchos niveles, haciendo que su mandíbula se contraiga.

—Espera ... dijeron que tenía cincuenta años.

Din no puede dejar de mirar el activo como si con el poder de su mirada pudiera hacerlo crecer. No tiene reparos en cazar recompensas cuando los sujetos son adultos. Sin embargo, sus principios hacen acto de presencia cuando se trata de niños. El credo mandaloriano le ha inculcado que los niños son preciosos. Son el futuro y, como tales, necesitan protección.

—Las especies envejecen de manera diferente —racionaliza el droide cazarrecompensas a su lado—. Quizás, podría vivir muchos siglos.

La manta se desliza hacia abajo cuando el bebé se revela. Arrulla, y sus grandes orejas se levantan y sus grandes ojos oscuros miran a Din con interés. Din parpadea, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, evocando un tirón inexplicable hacia la pequeña criatura verde.

—Lamentablemente, nunca lo sabremos —continúa el droide.

Como si predijera lo que está a punto de suceder, el familiar cosquilleo en el pecho de Din dispara una advertencia, lo que hace que su instinto protector se encienda. Antes de que sepa lo que está haciendo, Din extiende su mano y detiene el brazo mecánico del droide, pistola láser en su mano metálica, listo para disparar al niño.

—No. Lo llevaremos vivo.

Din se dice a sí mismo que solo está deteniendo al droide porque los odia; no son más que asesinos, nunca optan por una opción alternativa. También debe considerar que la recompensa prometida en Beskar será lo más alta posible si entregan la presa viva. Además, se insiste a sí mismo en que la puya instintiva en su pecho no tiene nada que ver con eso. En el fondo, Din sabe que se está engañando a sí mismo.

—La comisión fue bastante específica —dice el droide con su inflexión computarizada—. El activo debe ser… eliminado.

Esta vez, Din no se molesta en detener el brazo de metal, ni siquiera mira al otro cazador. Manteniendo su mirada oscurecida por la visera en forma de T de su casco pegada a los grandes e inocentes ojos del niño, Din toma su pistola láser y apunta certero. Un destello rojo colorea la habitación antes de que el droide caiga al suelo con un ruido metálico; sale humo de los agujeros de su cabeza destrozada.

Din vuelve a guardarse el arma en su pistolera y ladea la cabeza, mirando al bebé con curiosidad. La chispa dentro de él lo impulsa a estirar la mano hacia él. No puede resistirse. En el momento en que el niño envuelve su manita de tres garras alrededor de su dedo, Din jadea. Esperaba otra reacción violenta de energía como la que sintió antes. En cambio, una calidez y sensación de plenitud lo invaden.

Un sentimiento que no había experimentado desde que se convirtió en huérfano. Encontró lo que perdió hace tantos años. En un instante, las energías se entrelazan, fluyendo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, formando un lazo inquebrantable.


End file.
